Heart Skipped a Beat
by Ask Me Anything
Summary: Because I'm not into summaries...BBxRae...hooray?
1. Chapter 2

**No, I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction, would I?**

_Note, Note, Note, Note, Note_

_Raven was sitting at the bed of a dark lake, her purple cloak wrapped tightly around her. Her hood was down and she actually had a wide smile on her face. Shadows lingered over her face and she twirled a dead leaf on the still water. Like anyone who knew Raven, Beast Boy was worried. He approached the humming girl cautiously, as if she were about to turn around and attack him. _

"_Raven…Is that you?" She didn't reply. She continued to hum and __happily splashed the water with her bare toes. She giggled as If that was the most fascinating thing in the world and clapped. Finally, she turned around to Beast Boy. There was still a pleasant smile on her face and she had a white lily in her dark purple hair. _

"_Of course, silly! Don't you know? I -"_

"BEAST BOY! WAKE UP!" Raven screamed, throwing a pillow at the snoozing Titan. He jolted upright and rubbed his throbbing head. Raven was seething angrily next to him, her hair ruffled. It wasn't exactly how he pictured to wake up with Raven, but it'll do. Raven smoothed out her hair and glared at Beast Boy.

"What? What did I do?" Beast Boy said, shielding himself from Raven. He scanned the room and found that his desk was overturned, his clothes were all on the ground and his boxers were clinging to Raven's cloak. He blushed and rubbed his head, smiling cheekily. Raven rolled her eyes and peeled his underwear from her cloak.

"You. That's what happened. Come on, we're going to the grocery store with Cyborg." Raven said. She dragged Beast Boy from his bed and led the confused Titan to the living room, where Cyborg was pacing around. He had a blue duffle bag in his hand and he nervously looked at Raven, as if she might bite his head off.

"Why do you have a duffle bag?" Raven asked, panic in her voice. She really hoped Cyborg wasn't ditching them again for Titans East. The only reason he was there was because of Bumblebee anyway. It's not like they needed help with anything. Raven let go of Beast Boy's sleeve and floated near Cyborg. His eyes widened and he took a slight step back, worried about what the angry empathy was about to do.

"Titans East needs my help. I'm going there and I'll be back tomorrow." He said. Raven's eyes widened and she grabbed Cyborg by the shoulders. Leave it to Titans East to not be able to fight a simple villain. Amateurs.

"WHAT? You're leaving me here with him!" Raven whispered the last part and jabbed her finger at Beast Boy, who was picking his ear with a bored expression on his green face. Cyborg took Raven's hands off his shoulders.

"You'll be fine Rae. And I'll be back tomorrow." He said. Raven sighed and frowned.

"Fine. But you owe me one."

"Got it! See y'all later!" Cyborg said, patting Raven on the head. She growled and then turned back to Beast Boy, who still looked clueless as ever.

_This is it Raven, no one's here but you and Beast Boy_

**Knowledge? When did you get involved with this? Was it Happy? I'm so gonna kill that emotion!**

_What? I've been bored. Happy tells great stories. _

"Grab my hand." Raven sighed.

"Wh- Why do I-" The pair was engulfed in blackness before Beast Boy could continue talking. In a split second they appeared in front of a super market, a horrified expression on Beast Boy's face.

"So…many…horrors." Raven rolled her eyes and pulled Beast Boy through the doors of the market, showing a shopping cart at him.

"Now, make yourself useful, and push the cart." She said, he hand on her forehead. People had already began to stare at the odd pair, whispering amongst themselves. She could feel the crowds' fear, and excitement at the same time. She was perfectly used to it.

"We can hear you." Raven said darkly, to the crowd of people. They immediately dispersed and Raven growled.

"Jeez, Rae, calm down!" Beast Boy said, waving at the people who'd left in a frenzy. They looked at him with prettified expressions and he looked, confused, at Raven. She sighed, and slapped her hand on her forehead.

"They're not used to seeing a green person just stroll into the super market and wave at them." Raven explained, levitating milk and eggs into the cart. Beast Boy's ears drooped and Raven winced, feeling the sadness radiating from him. That was one of the most difficult things about being an empathy and being near people; whatever they felt, she felt too. Even if she didn't want to.

"OHHH! RAVEN! I WANT THIS!" Beast Boy said suddenly, grabbing a box of cereal, cookies and gummy bears. Raven rolled her eyes and glared at the child like changeling.

"No. We're here to get things to make actual food with. Not junk food." Raven said. Beast Boy morphed into a small puppy and looked at Raven with sad, innocent eyes. She sighed and looked away from Beast Boy. Affection was right, he was too much to just look away from.

_Ha! I knew you'd admit it! _

"Alright. Fine. Just stop giving me those eyes. And you only get one of those." Raven growled. Beast Boy looked at the junk food as if he was about to make a life changing decision about which family member he should kill, and which family member he shouldn't. Raven rolled her violet eyes and Beast Boy hugged the box of cookies. Typical Beast Boy.

"If it isn't 2/5ths of the Teen Titans!" an annoyingly familiar voice said. A brunette woman wearing navy blue pantsuit smiled a fake smiled a the two and Raven frowned. She was Trisha Norman, a.k.a an annoying news reported who just adored documenting the Titans. She quickly grabbed a notepad from her leather purse and a red pen from behind her ear.

"So, what're you two doing here? Shopping for a date?" Beast Boy's jaw dropped and Raven blushed, angrily glaring at the reporter.

"NO! We are shopping for food for the Tower! That's all!" Raven said. Trisha jotted something down quickly and inched closer to Raven.

"Are you _sure?_" she said, winking. This time, Raven's jaw dropped. Suddenly, a box of cereal in Beast Boy's hands exploded and Raven sighed.

"I guess you are getting your cereal after all, Beast Boy."

"WOOHOO!" He said, fist pumping in the air.

(…*)

"Hey Raven, are you-"

"Can't talk now. Busy." Raven said quickly, rushing to her room. Beast Boy shrugged and went back to his Gamestation. Raven threw the around her blankets until she found her meditation mirror underneath her pillow. She took a deep breath in an nodded, as if assuring herself that everything would go back to normal when she came back from her mind.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She muttered. Raven was suddenly whisked into the mirror, a blur of red and black flashing around her. She landed on the cracked gray ground, expecting to see a riot of colorful emotions nearby. Instead, she found that she was all alone and that her emotions had apparently gone elsewhere. Groaning, the empathy picked herself up the ground and flew in any general direction, looking for a least of glimpse of Happy's cloak. Wow. Actually wanting to see Happy? This was getting way to weird for Raven.

Suddenly she heard the same yelling she heard before and saw Knowledge trying to calm everyone down. But it wasn't working. Hell, even Serenity was arguing! Instead of telling everyone to just shut up, Raven flew directly to Knowledge, who had a flustered looked on her face. When she saw Raven, she slid her glasses up and took a deep breath.

"As you can see, your emotions are in complete turmoil."

"No duh. Now what is going on!" Raven said, as Knowledge led her through the crowd of arguing Ravens.

"Well, it all has to do with-"

Raven felt herself being pulled away from Knowledge and screamed as she was pulled through the blur of red and black. Her hair was disheveled and she looked even more pale than usual. There was a loud knocking at the door and Raven glared at the steel door. Leave it to Beast Boy to interrupt her just when she was about to learn what the hell was going on.

"Uh, Raven, we have a problem." Beast Boy said. Raven slid the door open to find a worried looking Beast Boy, twiddling his fingers.

"What now?"

"Well, there's, uh…there's a girl in front of the Tower." Beast Boy stammered.

"What? Is she alive?"

"Well she looked pretty dead with me, but you're pretty good with death and stuff so I thought I'd ask you!" Beast Boy said, panicking.

"Gee, thanks." She replied sarcastically. She disappeared behind a veil of darkness and Beast Boy sighed. Raven seemed distressed when she answered the door, like she just discovered something. He couldn't help but wonder if Raven was harboring a secret. Shrugging, the green changeling morphed into an eagle and followed Raven downstairs.

(*…*)

In front of the T Tower was a limp girl. She had tan skin and fiery red hair, the ends bleached white. There were scars carved into her skin and she looked bruised and malnourished. To say the least, this girl was on the brink of death.

"OH MY SHIT!" Beast Boy screamed, gasping at the dead looking girl lying in front of him. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Calm down. She's not dead. Now grab her legs." Raven said, picking the girl up by her arms. Beast Boy shuddered, but picked up her legs nonetheless. The three of them were absorbed in darkness and they reappeared in the infirmary. Beast Boy shuddered again and dropped the girl on the bed.

"I will never get used to that."

"Good, I didn't ask you to." Raven said coldly. She pulled out her communicator and called Cyborg. The girl was still motionless, and her breathing was shallow, but she was alive and that's all that mattered at the moment.

"Hey Rae! What's shakin?" Cyborg said with a light laugh.

"I see you defeated that villain." Raven said dryly. Cyborg's smile faded and Raven smirked.

"Anyway, we found a girl in front of the Tower. She's in bad condition. Any chance of you coming home right now?"

"Uh, no can do Rae-Rae,"

"Don't call me that." Raven said through gritted teeth.

"There's a snowstorm here in New York. I probably won't be back til late tomorrow." Raven groaned and looked at Beast Boy, who was poking the girl in the side. She rolled her eye and turned back to her communicator.

"Well, what should I do with this?" She said, showing Cyborg the body. He made a disgusted face before recomposing himself.

"Well first-" Suddenly the communicator turned went static and Raven sighed.

"I'll guess I'll just have to heal you myself." She muttered. Raven closed her eyes and chanted her mantra while beast Boy looked on curiously. Raven opened one violet eye and narrowed it at Beast Boy.

"What are you doing?

"Watching you?" he replied contently.

"Why?" Raven said, losing focus completely. Beast Boy shrugged and smiled happily at Raven. Unbeknownst to Raven, just sitting next to her made Beast Boy happy. He loved everything about the dark girl. He just wished that she loved him too.

Raven could feel eyes and her and she angrily opened one of her eyes again.

"Why are you staring at me?" she said irritably, losing her concentration and making her fall on the ground. Beast Boy laughed and she used her powers to throw a pillow at his head.

"Did you just-" Raven threw another pillow at him and this time he fell to the ground with a reassuring thud.

"Now, leave me alone and let me c-" Before Raven could finish her sentence, Beast Boy threw the pillow back at her, sending Raven falling down from midair. She growled and threw the pillow at Beast Boy again, this time, sending blankets at high velocities too. Soon an all out pillow war was born. Raven threw anything soft she could find at Beast Boy and he dodged them in different animal forms. Raven was actually smiling and giggling and they seemed to forget about the half dead girl on the bed.

"Where am I?" A groggy voice said. The girl with the fiery red hair was sitting up, her hand on her head, looking around, clearly confused. Suddenly, the pillows Raven was levitating dropped.


	2. Chapter  3

**Disclaimer: Hey! If you haven't noticed, I don't own the Teen Titans! If you seriously thought I did….you are a dips**t. **

**(…..) (…) (…)**

Raven scrambled next to the red head. She was immediately hit by a wave of sharp, stinging pain, and Raven recoiled. The girl's curly, flame colored hair was tied loosely in a bun, some stray strands covering her perfectly tanned face. Her eyes were a looked as if you were staring into a clear lake on a foggy day. The clothes she was wearing were covered in blood and ripped. There were two scars in her left arm, one carved in the shape of a crescent moon and one carved in the shape of star. Raven closed her eyes, trying to numb the pain she was in.

"What is your name?" Raven asked quickly. The pain was now overwhelming Raven and she could feel the pressure begin to build up in her head.

"Jade." She said hoarsely. There was a hint of sadness in her voice and Raven winced again. Anymore and she was going to blow up the entire room. She chanted her mantra in her head before asking the shaken Jade another question.

"So, uh. No ordinary person usually just shows up, half dead on our doorstep. So I'm guessing you have some sort of power?" Raven said, her voice was cracking, and the light began to flicker next to her. Grief, remorse and anger radiated off the girl's shoulders as she turned to face the pained empath.

"I can distort reality." The girl whispered. The irises of her murky blue eyes glowed gold and the room began to disappear. In an instant, trees appeared and beautiful looking flowers blossomed. Sunlight seeped through the canopy of the trees and birds chirped happily, singing their song as they fluttered past the disbelieving Raven. She felt the ground and found herself touching actual grass. Beast Boy grinned and remembered his dream from earlier that morning. She looked just like she did then, a huge smile on her face, humming to a song Beast Boy couldn't catch. Raven pulled down her hood and gently grazed the tops of the newly blossomed flowers. The pain she was feeling began to fade away and happiness replace it. And then, just as soon as it appeared, the room turned back to normal. Jade smiled at Raven.

"We never left." Raven said in disbelief. She touched the ground again- expecting the green grass. Instead, she felt the linoleum floor that she was accustomed to.

"So you're kinda like marijuana….except legal." Beast Boy said. Jade laughed flirtatiously at the joke and Beast Boy laughed nervously along with her. Raven cleared her throat, interrupting the "moment" between Beast Boy and Jade.

"Alright. So you're welcome to stay here for now…I'm guessing you're tired- who am I kidding?- I _know _you're tired,"

"Raven's an empath." Beast Boy added matter of factly.

"So, just…rest up and I'll guess we'll see you in the morning." Raven said, slowing creeping out of the room. Beast Boy followed Raven, except her clumsily tripped over her cloak, gaining a laugh from the exhausted looking Jade.

"I've never seen anyone with the ability to do that." Raven muttered. She was at a loss of how someone could gain that sort of power. What'd she do? Smoke so much marijuana, that she became a drug herself? Radioactive spiders? Fine. Apprentice of a famous super hero? Fine. Alien from a different planet? Whatever. DNA altering disease? I guess so. Tragic accident? Obviously. But this? This was something that Raven didn't even think could exist.

"How…how is that even possible?" Raven exploded, once she was far away enough from where Jade was. Raven started to mumble possible explanations and Beast Boy looked on at the beautiful Titan, a slight bemused expression on his face. He tapped her on the shoulder and she instantly stopped muttering.

"What?" Raven snapped out of some sort of trance and looked up at Beast Boy, who was still a bit confused as to what was going on with Raven.

"Uh, Rae…are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, just fine. Just confused as to HOW IN THE HELL SHE HAS THE ABILITY TO DO THAT!" Raven said, grasping the sides of her hair. She started staring off again, muttering things beneath her breath.

"Alright Rae, you gave me no choice but to do this." He said, slapping the back of her head. Raven immediately snapped out of her trance and stared angrily at the green teenager. Her eyes glowed white and she curled her upper lip. Beast Boy took this as the hint to run away and morphed into a cheetah.

"AHH! DON'T KILL ME! THE FANS WILL HATE YOU!" Beast Boy, screamed, running away from the furious Titan. Her hands glowed and she threw anything she could find at him; sneakers, books, couches.

"NOT AS MUCH AS I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!" she said, grabbing the back of his tail. Beast Boy squeaked and morphed into a Phoenix, escaping from Raven's grasp. **(A/N: Beast Boy actually can turn into a phoenix; at least in the comics he can.) **Beast Boy morphed back into a cheetah and bit at the bottom of Raven's cloak. She fell from midair, on the ground and Beast Boy morphed back into a human, pinning Raven down.

"Get off of me right now." Raven said through gritted teeth. Her eyes had returned to normal, but you could still tell that she was pissed.

"No. Not until you say "Beast _Man_, is the best superhero that ever lived." Beast Boy said smugly. Raven rolled her eyes and stopped struggling.

"Beast…_Man_… is the best superhero that ever lived." Raven said in a sarcastic tone.

"I knew it." Beast Boy replied, smiling, and ignoring the fact that she was being sarcastic.

"Oh and Beast Boy?"

"Yeees?" Raven kneed Beast Boy in the crotch and he rolled off of her, groaning in pain. She laughed before snapping her finger and disappeared in a pool of darkness.

**(T.T)**

Raven reappeared in her darkly lit room and plopped down on her purple bed. She sighed and levitated a book from the shelf without looking up. Jade's powers had left Raven confused and curious at the same time. She was curious as too how she obtained the power, and confused at the fact that it felt so real. Raven grabbed her meditation mirror from her nightstand and chanted her mantra. She was instantly sucked into the mirror.

This time around Knowledge was waiting for Raven. The brown cloaked emotion pushed her circular glasses up and looked at Raven with a polite smile.

"I've been waiting for you. Hopefully Beast Boy won't keep you from what I have to tell you this time." Knowledge said. The emotion led Raven down the barren, rocky path, seemingly going nowhere.

"Yes, well you know Beast Boy." Raven said. The two passed by Happy, who was busy having a tea party with the ever sullen Sad and the bold Courage.

"Hi Raven!" Courage and Happy said. Sad waved weakly and hid herself under her hood. Raven waved back and turned her attention back to Knowledge. The emotion led Raven to the right and she could hear the reassuring sounds of a wave. The two stopped in front a dark cave and Knowledge turned to Raven with a blank look on her face.

"There is one emotion you haven't met you." Knowledge said ominously. Raven raised her eyebrow but followed the brainiac into the dark cave. After walking a few feet at dim light began to illuminate the cave. Raven spotted grass and a stream and did a double take. She didn't even know she had a place in her mind that wasn't dark and gray. Finally the two reached a figure with a white cloak on. Her back was turned to them and she was meditating on a large white rock.

"Raven, meet Wisdom." Knowledge said.

**(T.T)**

Beast Boy sat on the couch, a Gamestation controller in his hand. So far, he was winning against the computer puppet hand in Super Destroy Bros. Brawl **(A/N: I'm sure you know where that's from : ) ) **Beast boy couldn't get over how amazed he was a Raven's wit. He knew she was smart, he just didn't know she was that sly either! Beast boy had a small grin on his face and fist pumped the air and he defeated the evil puppet hand.

"Beast Boy?" a familiar monotone voice said. Beast Boy turned around to see Raven, wearing shorts and a plain T-shirt; something he'd never seen her wear before. He shot her a questioning look, but she just smiled at him and joined him on the couch. She scooted right next to him and smiled enthusiastically at the TV screen.

"So, what are you playing?" she said happily.

"Uh…Rae? Are you…okay?" Beast Boy asked, taking a second look at her. She was actually wearing lip gloss. Lip gloss? On Raven?

"Of course! Can I play with you?" she asked, with a pleasant smile on her face. Beast Boy nodded slowly and handed her the second controller. Something weird was going on.

**(T.T.)**

The white cloaked figure turned around and pulled down her hood. She seemed to be a more older, wiser version of Raven. She had softer violet eyes that seemed as if they'd been through so much heartache. There was a tiny scar on her cheek and she was just a bit paler than Raven. Instead of a red crystal, the figure had a small white gem in place of it. Her hair was much longer than Raven's and braided with a silky white ribbon. She was taller than Raven and she had on white dress underneath the cloak. She didn't wear boots; in fact, she wasn't wearing any shoes at all.

"Greetings Raven." The figure said. She spoke with a certain elegance in her voice, a certain softness. It sent chills down Raven's spine.

"I'm guessing you're wisdom?" Raven said, sounding more like a comment than a question. Wisdom nodded and stepped down from her perch to approach Raven. In actuality, Wisdom was at least a foot taller than Raven.

"But so are you." She said. She walked past Raven and to the crystal clear stream.

"You are here because of your emotions, correct?" she said, picking up a white lily from the water. Before Raven could reply, Wisdom continued talking again.

"You must come to term with your feelings. More specifically, your emotions for Beast Boy." Wisdom said, placing the lily in Raven's hands.

**(T.T)**

Beast Boy sighed and threw down the controller after Raven beat him for the third time.

"Woohoo!" she said, smiling at Beast Boy. She turned serious and looked at Beast Boy dead in the eyes.

"You know what Beast Boy?"

"What?" Beast Boy said glumly, slightly angry that Raven of all people had beaten him.

"I really like you."

**(T.T)**

"What _feelings_ for Beast Boy?" Raven hissed. She turned her face away from Wisdom, afraid that the emotion would know she was lying. Wisdom laughed airily and twirled her feet in the lake, motioning for Raven to join her. Grudgingly, she took off her purple boots and dipped her feet into the surprisingly warm water.

"Raven. Essentially, I'm you. I know what you're feeling. Don't try to hide from me." Wisdom said. Raven sighed and slumped her shoulders, looking away from her she mumbled

"Maybe I like him."

Wisdom smiled at her and continued.

"Now you're only half done. You must admit your feelings to Beast Boy before your emotions are out of turmoil." Wisdom said. Raven's eyes bulged and she nearly choked on her own spit.

"WHAT? No way!" Raven said, standing up and dusting her cloak off.

"Listen to me Raven. I am years ahead of you. I have seen the future and no matter how much you deny it, eventually you'll admit it. Three little words." Wisdom said before taking the lily from out of Raven's hands and into her hair. She opened a white portal for Raven to take her back to reality. Raven looked down and then back at Wisdom.

"You know, you're right." She said before leaping through the portal. Wisdom smiled to herself. Before disappearing into a puff of mist.

**(…) (….) (….) (….)**

**Okaay. So you might be confused. But don't be because it shall all be explained in the next chapter. Uh. I'm telling you right now, that this will be a ****relatively short story, but it will have a sequel. I'm sure of that. So don't be disappointed. Plus I still have like 4 chapters before I end this bad boy. Er…don't be afraid to Rate or Comment and by the way here is the inspiration for this story: **

.com/watch?v=RfUp_7gNxXM

**(If the video didn't show up, that means is being a f***khead, so you'll have to look up: Heart Skipped a Beat by The xX)**

**It is an AWESOME song and I love very much. I don't care much for the band, but I really, REALLY, REALLY love the song. ****So listen to it. **

**Cuz it's awesome. **

**K Thanks, night!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Alrighttttt, so you may or may not have noticed Chapter 1 has been deleted. I seriously have no idea why, Fanfic, screwed me over. So I reposted it, so if you want to read chapter 1, just look on my page and it should be up there (hopefully) Mooooving on…**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans don't belong to me…But I do own Issue #88 of Teen Titans! BOOYAH! **

**(…..) (….) (….) (….)**

Raven reappeared on her bed and took a deep, nervous breath in. She closed her eyes and stood up from her bed, forcing a smile on her nervous face.

**(…..) (…..) (…) (…)**

"What?" Beast Boy exclaimed, as Raven moved closer to him.

**(…..) (…..) (…) (…)**

Raven played nervously with the ends of her cloak as she walked down the never ending corridor. Her blood was rushing through her ears and she felt nausea creep up her stomach.

**(…..) (…..) (…) (…)**

"I've liked you for a while now." Raven said. She leaned in close to his face.

**(…..) (…..) (…) (…)**

Raven felt her heart rate increase with every step she took.

**(…..) (…..) (…) (…)**

"Kiss me." She whispered.

**(…..) (…..) (…) (…)**

A chorus of hoorays and gleeful singing echoed in Raven's head as she opened the door.

**(…..) (…..) (…) (…)**

Suddenly the door opened. Standing right there was a shocked Raven.

**(…..) (…..) (…) (…)**

Raven could hardly believe what she was seeing. There was Jade, someone who had barely been in her home for an hour, kissing Beast Boy. Raven paused for a moment, as if frozen in time before running back down the hallway, tears in her eyes and her cloak trailing after her.

**(…..) (…..) (…) (…)**

**Alright. So this chapter is over. I wanted to write it this way and I wanted to end it this way, so don't get mad at me because of the shortness!**

**Becaussssse youz are getting an extra chapter! Hooray! Now, I think I've been generous enough! **

**Alright, and if you haven't already, look up the song "Heart Skipped a Beat" by the xX, because that miei amici, is the inspiration for this very story. **


	4. Chapter 5

**Erm. Don't be confused. Please don't. Because it's rather easy to understand what happened last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah, don't own Teen Titans, blah blah blah.**

**Oh , yes! Thank you for the reviews! It fills me with such glee! And yes, Raven will be witch slapping the shit out of Jade later on!**

**(T.T.) **

Raven crumpled on her bed, wiping the fat, wet tears from her eyes. What was she thinking? Thinking about telling Beast Boy she loved him? Who would love her? Who would love the half demon spawn of the evil Trigon that tried to destroy the Earth. No one. Not Malchior, not Beast Boy. No one would ever love her. She watched as one by one, the ceiling lights exploded behind her, shattering ceramic glass all over the floor. She didn't care though. She was stupid for ever even thinking that she actually liked Beast Boy. She was even stupider for trusting Jade so easily. As she stormed past the infirmary, Raven noticed something that hadn't been there before. Sitting on the neatly made bed was a purple bag, with papers sticking out of it. Raven looked around before sneaking into the room and locking the door behind her. What was she hiding?

**(T.T.)**

Beast Boy immediately pushed Jade off of him once he realized who it really was.

"I knew you weren't Raven! Raven never plays video games with me or laughs at my jokes!" Beast Boy fumed, leaping from the couch. Jade grabbed his arm, blowing a strand of red hair out of her face. Beast Boy recoiled but Jade only held on.

"So? _I _did. Come on Beast Boy, I was the one you were hanging out with this afternoon." Jade said. She had somehow found new clothes, seeing as she was wearing a yellow V- neck and black gym shorts. She smiled at him, as if Beast boy would instantly forget about Raven.

"But _Raven_ would never do that to me! And I don't care if she plays videos games with me or laughs at all my jokes!" Beast Boy said, snatching his arm away from Jade. The red head laughed and wrapped her arms around Beast's Boy's neck.

"What has she got to offer you?" she whispered.

**(T.T.)**

Raven tiptoed into the room, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She unzipped the purple bag and pulled out a couple of polaroid photos. To her horror, they were pictures of her and Beast Boy at the super market, hours before Jade had arrived on their doorstep. Quickly, she dumped the contents of the bag out, more polaroids of the team; there was a few of them at the airport, a few of them Raven and Starfire at the mall, even a couple of them celebrating Thanksgiving with Titans East! Raven dropped the pictures on the ground and pulled out one of the DVD's labeled as, T.T. Gulping, she hurried to the computer in the corner of them room and jammed the DVD in, willing it to go faster.

**(T.T)**

"Everything! I love Raven! The only reason I kissed you was because I thought you were Raven!" Beast Boy said, shoving Jade away from him. Jade frowned as Beast Boy began to walk away from her.

"Beast Boy, that _witch_ doesn't love you! She doesn't have anything in common with you!" Jade said, pools of tears forming in her foggy blue eyes. Beast Boy turned around slowly and looked at her with anger in his eyes. Jade was on the verge of tears and she wiped away the straying ones with her arm. Beast Boy looked at her face and then his eyes widened when he saw something he didn't see before.

"Where are your scars?"

**(T.T.) **

The video finally began to load and Raven's jaw dropped. They were a collection of videos of the Titans. They mainly concentrated on Raven though. There were videos of her reading her book on the roof of the T tower, videos of her reluctantly shopping with Starfire and videos of her meditating. Raven's heart pounded and she backed away from the computer. How did Jade get those videos? She slipped on something small and picked it up. It was a black book with a red bookmark in the middle. Raven quickly flipped to the marked page of the journal and looked at the date. December 32rd. Yesterday.

_December 23__rd__ 2011, 8:37 p.m._

_Titans spotted at airport. Targets waving goodbye to Robin and Starfire. All as planned. Finally. With their leader and the alien gone, the remaining Titans will be defenseless. _

_Cyborg has also left to go with the Titans East. I hope they enjoy the little Christmas present I'm giving them. This is all going according to plan. Now Raven and Beast Boy are alone without _

_The rest of the Teen Titans. This is the perfect opportunity to strike. She will be avenged and the Titans will be gone! _

_Nothings gonna stop me now!_

_-Leslie _

**(T.T.) **

"What?" Jade said, feeling her face.

"Your scars. You had scars on your face yesterday…what happened to them?" Beast Boy said quickly. Then, the realization finally hit him. She had played them the entire time. She was never really hurt, there were never really any scars. She planned this whole thing. The only question was, what for?

"You're being ridiculous. I didn't have any scars yesterday." Jade stammered, trying to brush it off. Beast Boy moved closer to Jade.

"You- You were never really hurt, were you?" Beast Boy said. Jade frowned and walked next to him.

"Pity. I was beginning to like you." Jade said before pinching a nerve point. Beast Boy immediately fell to the ground and Jade began to walk to the infirmary.

**(T.T.)**

Jade was pretending the whole time. She was never really injured. She had just altered herself to infiltrate the Tower. She was going to kill them. Raven still had no idea who the girl Jade/ Leslie was talking about in her journal. She only called her by _she _and didn't delve into why Jade hated the Titans so much. Then it hit Raven. Beast Boy was still with Jade. Raven ran to open the leave, only to find Jade in front of her. In a split second, Raven felt something cold and metallic connect with her head. She was thrown back and Raven groaned in pain. Dark, red blood began to drip down her forehead and black dots blurred her vision. She struggled to get up, but Jade forced her back on the ground.

"So. Raven. Now you know who I really am." Jade said. Suddenly, the red, curly hair turned into a straight, mousy brown color. Her foggy blue eyes turned dark gray and her skin paled to a pink-ish color. Her clothes now clung loosely to her, now that she didn't have much of a shape anymore.

Raven realized that she was seeing the real Jade for the first time. And Raven was afraid.

**(T.T.) **

**Okay! So that about wraps about this chapter. Again, sorry about the length but I felt that it was more dramatic to end it right here. But luckily for you, I'm working on the next chapter! Fire the confetti! **

**And if you haven't already, look up "Heart Skipped a Beat" by the xX, because that's the music that basically created this story. **

**Well that and the dark crevices in my brain. **

**K bai!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Um. Right. The whole story thing. Gotcha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, what in your right mind possessed you to think that I did?**

**I would just like to point out that this chapter does involve some killing. So. Yeah. **

**(T.T.)**

Raven grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled herself up. Jade( or Leslie, rather) kicked the photos around before smiling at Raven.

"I'm sure you're probably wondering why I hate you guys oh so much, right?" Leslie said, pacing around the room. She had a metal crowbar in her hand and she swung it around as she walked around Raven. Raven looked nervously at Leslie. Unsure of what she would do next.

"Don't you remember me?" Leslie said, getting close to Raven's face. Raven had a confused expression on her face and she shook her head. Leslie rolled her eyes a picked a photo off of the ground.

"How about now?" Leslie said, thrusting the picture in Raven's face.

***Flashback***

"_Put the money__ down!" Robin said, throwing explosive disks at the red headed girl. She just laughed, and dodged them carelessly. She didn't even have to try. Frustrated, he threw ice disks at her, but to no avail. Starfire threw star bolts at the masked girl. She reflected them with silver shield and laughed manically. Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at the girl, nicking her shoulder just slightly. She frowned and her eyes turned red. The girl conjured up a red fireball and threw it at Cyborg. He was blown back into the wall and you could hear his bones shatter. Beast Boy morphed into cheetah and pounced at her. She easily flicked him off and he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. _

"_Admit Titans. You've been beaten." The girl said, smiling triumphantly. _

_Raven gazed around the room; laying across the floor were a total of six dead bodies and countless others injured. A woman with a crying baby was shot dead on the ground, the baby screaming out for its lost mother. A young kid, around seven or eight, was shot in the back and lay in a pool of blood. People across the room were bleeding from the bullets that had pierced them. Never in her life, had Raven seen such a gruesome scene. Anger spread through her like wildfire; her lip curled and her eyes turned a bright white. She put up her hood and floated high above the girl. _

"_No. It's not over." Raven growled. The girl laughed and shot a round and Raven. Raven deflected the bullets easily and moved in closer to the girl. But she refused to be intimidated. She laughed again, loudly, crazily. _

"_Forget it. You're __powerless__. I win." She said. _

"_**Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**__" Raven said. She unleashed a fury of black magic at the girl and instantaneously, she was knocked off her feet. The gun she was holding fell from her hands, landing a couple of feet away from her. _

_Raven levitated the gun and flew to the girl, grabbing the girl's wrist. Raven pointed the gun at her head and to her surprise, the girl grinned widely. _

"_You wouldn't have the guts." She said in a mocking voice. She was right. She didn't want to kill her. She didn't want the memory to plague her forever. Raven took a nervous look around the room. She stared at her injured, motionless friends. She stared at the pools of blood, the crying children and bullet casings that littered the floor. _

"_But I do." Raven said through gritted teeth, pulling the trigger. _

_Everything seemed to go in slow motion; the sound came first. Oh that, horrifying, ear splitting sound. Next was the blood. It splattered in every direction, and flew onto Raven's pale, shocked face. Then, the body fell to the ground with an audible thud. Raven crumpled to the ground, shocked at what she had did. And someone actually clapped. It started off small, but then whoever was alive started to clap too. It was thunderous. And Raven didn't want to hear it. She had just killed another human being. She had become the very monster she was trying not to be. The polices immediately ran into the bank, along with the EMTS. They loaded whoever was injured onto stretchers and placed the dead bodies into body bags. A soft pat on the back surprised Raven and she quickly turned around, still on edge. _

"_Nice job. You did a brave thing." The Police Commissioner said. So why did she feel so dirty? She wiped the blood off of her face and watched as the body in front of her was stuffed into a black bag. Beast Boy walked next to her and helped her on her feet. _

"_Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, as her hands shook. She didn't say anything; instead she looked at the blood on the ground._

"_You're not a monster, Raven. You're a hero." Robin said, pulling her out of her trance. The five superheroes walked out through the glass doors to a hail of cheers. People were chanted their names and smiling happily at them. How could they be happy?, Raven thought. Happy that she killed someone? Happy that she became the monster that her father was? _

_A little girl, maybe 14 years old, looked at Raven with such hatred. She was wrapped in a thick jacket and tears stained her face. _

"_YOU KILLED MY SISTER, YOU BITCH!" she screamed. _

_*****_**End of Flashback***

"Leslie, I-"

"What? You're sorry?" Leslie said. She angrily kicked the papers around and locked eyes with Raven.

"After that, I became an orphan. My sister was gone." Leslie said, genuine tears streaming from her eyes. Raven felt the pain and the sadness radiating from Leslie and gasped in pain, from both the gash in her forehead and the strong pain that Leslie was feeling. Leslie began to pace around the room faster, smacking the crowbar against the palm of her hand. She looked at Raven with the same craziness in her eyes as her sister.

"Your sister killed countless civilians. She killed a _child_ for fuck's sake!" Raven screamed hoarsely. Leslie whipped around to her and got up lose to her face. Raven could feel her breath on her neck and her heart beating fast.

"SHUT UP!" Leslie screamed, slapping Raven across the face. She crumpled on the ground, a red mark on her face and blooding drying on her face. Raven was too weak to do anything more than try and stand. But she couldn't even do that. She fell to the ground again, excruciating pain flowing through her body.

"And then, one day, after finally putting up with so many foster homes, I started to imagine a place with my sister. I could feel the soft grass and her loving touch. It was almost like she was there. And for a while it was real." Leslie said. She didn't get into how she obtained those powers. Instead she continued her story.

"And then, one day, I realized, that I had the power to destroy the Teen Titans. So I started watching you guys a year ago. I documented your every moves; and I waited until the moment that you were alone. And now, it's here." Leslie said sadistically.

"You….you don't have to do this. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Raven whispered.

"It's too bad apologies don't mean anything to me. You killed my sister. And now it's time to pay the price." Leslie said. Instead of striking her with the crowbar, she ran out through the door puzzling the empath. It wasn't until a few seconds later, that Raven realized where Leslie was going. Beast Boy.

Raven scrambled to get up, sliding around on the pictures. When she finally did get up, she limped to the door, determined to get to Beast Boy. She never thought that day would come back to haunt her; she wanted it to stay hidden for the rest of her life. But now it was back, and it was going to kill Beast Boy. Thinking about it, Leslie was pretty smart. Kill Raven's true love? Brilliant. It was a fair trade; an eye for an eye. If you disregard the fact that her sister had killed or injured at least a dozen people. Raven hurried down the hall, her blood stained cape flowing behind her.

As usual, she had managed to drag another loved one to the brink of death. Why did she always have to do that? Raven sighed to herself, turning through corridor. Finally, after three years of secretly being in love with him, Beast Boy is about to get executed by a revenge seeking 16 year old. Leave it to Raven to drag craziness into the Tower. Adrenaline pumped throughout Raven's body. Fueling her to keep going, even though her body begged her to stop pushing its limits. But Raven continued. She wasn't able to fly, but she was damn sure able to limp rather fast. Her blood was rushing through her ears and she prepared herself to see a bloody corpse in the living room.

Raven opened the door to the room and found Leslie with a knife to Beast Boy's throat.

"Oh, good. You're here for the show. You're late though." Leslie laughed. Her voice. It was the same as her sister's. It had that craziness in it; that craziness of just not knowing when to stop. Raven tried, but failed to levitate something- anything- to throw at Leslie. She laughed and her as Raven winced and stumbled a little bit. Beast Boy fought back the urge to punch Leslie in the face and help Raven stand up correctly.

"Leslie. It's me you want to kill, not Beast Boy." Raven said weakly. She inched closer to Leslie, pure guilt written all over her face.

"But its only fair, Raven, right? You killed my sister, so now I'm gonna kill your teammate." Leslie said, waving the knife around.

"Put the knife down Leslie." Raven said, through gritted teeth. A light flickered behind her and Raven stared angrily at Leslie. She was sporting a cruel smile on her face and laughed at Raven, the same way her sister did.

"Make me." At once, Raven leaped across the couch, pushing Leslie away from Beast Boy.

"Oh, that's how you wanna play it? Fine, let's dance, witch!" Leslie said.

She kicked Raven off, sending her flying into the coffee table. Raven grumbled, her eyes glowing white. The scar on her head instantly healed and the bruises disappeared from her body. Raven threw the couch at Leslie but, using her powers, Leslie made duplicates of herself. Unsure of which one was which, Raven threw everything in any general direction. But they all flew threw each and every one of the copies.

"Hey, you might wanna turn around!" Leslie said.

At the moment, Leslie thrust the knife through Beast Boy's back. A horrifying sound emitted from him and Raven gasped. That's when her vision went black.

**(T.T.)**

**I'm just chock full of surprises, aren't I? **

**Welp. Anyway. Next chapter will probably come out tomorrow. I don't know for sure though. I'm still planning it. **

**Also, if you haven't check out "Heart Skipped a Beat" by the xX, because it inspired this story and it's awesome, and not many people really know this song.**

**Alrighty then! Review if you can!**

**K, thanks, bai!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Um. Just something real quick; ever notice ****that Batman's is the only one who's still emotionally scarred after losing his parents? **

**I mean, so did Robin, and Superman watched as his whole **_**fucking planet blew up in front of him. **_

**But anyway, I still love Batman….just had to point that out right there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Why the hell would I anyway?**

**(T.T) **

Raven opened her eyes slowly. Wherever she was, it was dark and humid. She felt something cold around her ankle and looked down to see she was chained by her ankles. Next to her lay Beast Boy, who was bleeding profusely.

"Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed. He looked up at her and tried to brave a weak smile. His skin was a paler shade of green and his gloves were soaked in blood. Tears formed in Raven's eyes and she was glad that it was too dark for Beast Boy to see them. Raven tried to use her powers to heal Beast Boy, but found that the chains blocked her from using her magic.

"It- It's okay Beast Boy, we're gonna get through this." Raven said. She tried hard to believe what she just said, but couldn't. It was useless. Beast Boy was dying right next to her. Just as Leslie wanted her to. Raven yanked at her chain, trying desperately to break free.

Instead, it left the young Titan exhausted and tired. Beast Boy was breathing shallowly and Raven winced. Blood dripped from his back and he looked spaced out. Raven so desperately wanted everything to go back to the way it was; she wanted to make sure this never happened. But Raven failed. She always did. Raven wiped away her tears from her face. It was a bittersweet moment; for once her powers didn't go haywire, but because of that, she couldn't save Beast Boy. Raven scooted next to Beast Boy and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I never thought I'd die like this." Beast Boy said hoarsely.

"No, don't say that!" Raven sobbed. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Beast Boy was dying. She let her tears drip on his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shocked, Beast Boy wrapped one arm around Raven. Hey didn't say anything; they didn't have too. Tears stained Raven's pale face and she hugged Beast Boy tighter. She decided that, even if he had to spend his last moments with her, she'd make them the best moment fir Beast Boy. Raven closed her eyes and rocked him back and forth slowly.

She had seen all the heartache that Beast Boy suffered. She had felt all the pain he did. She knew what it was like to be so alone. Out of all the Titans, she knew him the best. She knew that his parents had died when he was young and he didn't like to talk about them; She knew that he was pretty much abused as a child until he found the Doom Patrol. And she knew exactly how he felt when he was pushed out of the group.

"Raven?"

"Yes?" she said looking up at him. He seemed to be in his final minutes of life; weary eyes and a weak voice. Raven didn't want to say goodbye to him just yet, but she knew the inevitable. She pulled away from him and looked at his brilliant green eyes.

"I love you so much; I always have." Beast Boy said hoarsely. Raven's eyes welled up with tears again and she hugged him again.

"I love you too. I love you so much." Raven whispered. Beast Boy cupped Raven's face with his hands, staining her pure white cheeks with his blood. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

For that moment, Raven felt truly alive. She felt happiness and excitement at the same time, something seldom for Raven. And it just felt so right. It felt like they were supposed to be together forever, until the world stopped spinning. But it was a bittersweet moment; because at that moment, Beast Boy fell limp in Raven's arms.

"No!" she whispered, holding him closer to her. Her tears fell on his face, as she cradled him in her arms.

"Come on Beast! Please wake up!" She said, pleading with him. But that did nothing. He wasn't coming back. Beast Boy was dead. It was ironically actually. Ironic that, just seconds after proclaiming her love for him, Beast Boy goes off and dies. Raven held him tight to her rocked him back and forth. There wasn't a glint in his eyes anymore and his face had paled dramatically.

"Well, well, well! Hurts doesn't it?" a familiar voice said from the darkness. Raven instantly recognized it as Leslie's and curled her lip.

"Beast Boy didn't kill anybody. Your sister was a _murderer_!" Raven hissed.

"And so are you!" Leslie said, emerging from the darkness.

"Your friends will be in for a lovely Christmas surprise; finding their friends dead under the Christmas tree." Leslie remarked sinisterly. Raven looked at her with such disgust, wishing that she could escape from the chains that kept her from attacking Leslie. Wait. Raven remembered back to the book she was reading, _Azarathian Spells and Charms. _There was one specific charm that she had read about that would work in this situation.

Leslie, meanwhile loaded her gun. Raven had to think quick. Finally, the spell came to her and Raven began to chant.

"Exsolvite me his vinculis leporum! Commoda mihi posse deorum!" Raven chanted. Suddenly, the chains began to glow and shake. Raven's cape faded to white and her eyes began to glow golden in color. At once, the chains broke off of Raven's ankles and she rose high above Leslie clasped her hands together, as if she were praying.

Leslie gulped but stood her ground, preparing to fight Raven.

"You don't scare me!" Leslie said. Immediately the room changed into a large jungle, making it near impossible for anyone to see anything through the thick brush. Raven flew overhead, her hands glowing an eerie golden color.

Leslie meanwhile was hidden underneath a bush, her heart racing. She hadn't expected Raven to escape from her chains. Now that she did, Leslie was otherwise defenseless. The only weapons she had was her gun and a blood stained knife. For a second, Leslie regretted even trying to destroy the fearsome Titan. But then she remembered her sister and growled, reloading her gun. Raven heard the unmistakable sound and overturned the trees, to find Leslie pointing to the gun at her. She fired shots at Raven but she deflected back at Leslie easily.

"See? You're nothing. You can't hurt me! Not with your stupid powers!" Leslie said, changing the scene. Large gray stones seemed to erupt from the ground, blocking Raven's view from Leslie once again. That little coward. Raven blasted through the rocks, debris flying in every direction. Leslie zipped to another rock, her heart pounding. Leslie knew that she wasn't going to make it out alive; there was no chance for that.

"What have I done?" Leslie muttered, trying to regain her breath. The rock was hiding behind blew up into pieces and Leslie ran for cover. Even though it was a distorted reality, she could still get hurt.

"Come out and face me, Leslie!" Raven shouted. Leslie closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the hot tears roll down her face; this must've been how her sister felt. No hope for escape. So she might as well go out in a big bang. In one final trick, Leslie changed the scene to the bank. The day her sister died. Everything was how it was that faithful night; same dead hostages, same injured civilians and same crazy sister. Leslie came out from behind a teller's desk and faced Raven next to her sister. Leslie distorted herself into several different clones, and they each ran into different directions. They each laughed and pointed at Raven. The girl Raven had killed three years ago was frozen in time, as was everyone else from the past.

Raven blasted one of the Leslies with dark energy and watched at it passed right through her. It laughed and began to grab the explosive disks from Robin's hands. Raven narrowly avoided being blow up and turned around face to face with an imposter Leslie. Raven threw the bank teller's desk at it and flew up. The real Leslie would probably be hiding somewhere. But where? She glanced around the room, desperately looking for a clue as explosive disks and bullets were fired at Raven. Then it caught her eye. The vault to the door was cracked open.

Seeing the chance, Raven deflected the bullets and the explosives back at the imposters and flew into the safe. Leslie lay with her hands on her hips and money in her pockets.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Leslie said, clapping. The scene changed back into the darkly lit cave and Leslie cocked her gun.

"Are you gonna fight me hand to hand? Or are you gonna shoot me like you shot my sister?" Leslie said, taunting her. Raven growled, but kept at bay, watching Leslie's moves carefully. Raven's hands glowed and Leslie shook her head.

"Just like I though; you're too much off a coward to fight me combat style." Leslie said, averting Raven's eyes.

"Unless, of course, you're aren't too much of a wimp. Come on Raven. Fight me! Fight me to the death!" Leslie said, throwing the first punch at Raven.

The purple haired empath staggered back a little before wiping the blood off her mouth. Raven's eyes began to twitch. Her upper lip curled and anger began to consume her. Leslie wanted to fight with Raven? It was on. Raven ran to Leslie and did a roundhouse kick, which Leslie narrowly avoided. She laughed, flipping backwards.

"Face it: You can't beat me! You've failed Raven. Do you hear me? You've failed."

It's as if those very words were the password to unlock Raven's fury. Her eyes blazed a furious golden color and Raven growled. Raven would not allow her to win. Not ever.

"This, is for deceiving me!" Raven screamed, kicking Leslie square in the jaw. The brunette went sailing through the air before hitting the ground. She groaned with pain but nonetheless, smiled at Raven.

"That…that all you got?" Leslie said, picking herself up off the ground. Raven began a series of jabs at the girl's face and kicked her in the stomach. Leslie fell back to the ground again, this time, genuine fear in her eyes. Leslie threw another punch at Raven but she dodged them swiftly. Leslie ducked as Raven's fist almost collided with her face.

"You're weak." Leslie said mockingly, as she punched Raven in the stomach. She went sailing through the air before getting falling on the ground. Growling, Raven picked herself up and ran a full speed at Leslie.

"This is for killing Beat Boy! You, bitch!" Raven said, kicking Leslie down to the floor. The girl groaned and looked at Raven with pleading eyes. She crawled back with a look of pure terror on her face.

"Please! Please don't kill me!" Leslie said, cowering on the ground. Raven picking the girl up by her shirt and stood face to face with her. A smile cracked on Raven's face and her eyes still glowed a golden color. Here was the girl who that she had everything planned out; who thought she could take on a _Titan_, no less. Here she was, pleading for mercy. But Raven wouldn't have that.

"But you don't deserve it." Raven said, her hands glowing. The cave was suddenly absorbed in a golden glow and it started to shake. Raven backed away and created a shield around her and Beast Boy. There was a confused look on Leslie's face and the rumbling got louder. A horrified expression replaced the confusion and Leslie began to run. But at that moment the cave collapsed. Debris flew in every direction, along with large boulders. The dust began to settle, revealing a motionless body a few yards away fro, Raven and Beast Boy. The shield shattered and Raven fell to the ground, exhausted and drained of power.

Her eyes were closed and she felt pain coursing through her and exhaustion kicking in. But there was one last thing she needed to do. She took Beast Boy and laid him flat down on the ground. Closing her eyes, she floated as if she were meditating and began to chant.

"Respiret vitae." Raven said softly, her eyes still closed. A black orb emerged from Raven's hands; an eerie white glow emitting from it. It rose up to the center of the room before exploding. Raven shielded her eyes as a white light flashed. She was knocked down from her position in the air and she couldn't hear anything. As fast as it happened, the light faded away and Raven uncovered her eyes. Beast Boy sat up, rubbing his head.

"Raven?" he said, unsure of what was going on.

Raven ran to Beast Boy, using what was left of her energy. She hugged him, a huge smile on her face.

"What happened?" Beast Boy said, clearly in a daze. Raven glanced around the room, seeing the scattered rocks, dust and dead body laying around.

"Nothing." Raven said innocently, kissing Beast Boy on the cheek.

**(T.T.) **

**Worry not, peoples of Fanfiction! I shall entertain you some more in the epilogue and the sequel, which is in the works according to my mushy brain. **

**I would just care to point out that Raven actually does possess this power. In the comic book version she used it to transfer Jericho's soul into a new body. But it can only be done if the soul hasn't gone on to the afterlife. **

**I have no idea why this wasn't used for the animated series, cause if she could've saved Terra from the getgo if she really wanted to. **

**But because I HATE Terra with a burning passion, I'm glad she didn't. **

**More BBXRae for me : )**

**Well, this chapter has overstayed its welcome, so later! **


	7. Chapter 8 Epilogue

**Hi there! This (as you might've figured out) is the epilogue. But, a sequel is in the works. But, uh, don't be surprised if it doesn't have as much "action" per say as this one. **

**So anyway. Thanks and see ya at the sequel! **

**(T.T.)**

As soon as Robin found out what happened while he and Star were away, he jumped on the first flight back to Jump City. After berating Raven and Beast Boy for trusting a stranger, and Cyborg for leaving them, Starfire "kindly" reminded him that it was Christmas, and that they should just enjoy it. It took some convincing (and sharp jabs from Starfire) until Robin reluctantly agreed to let it go with the condition that he would never leave Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg alone by themselves again. Ever.

Raven and Beast Boy sat at the dining room table, exchanging smiles at one another. They had yet to tell the rest of the team about what happened _after _Raven defeated Leslie. The room was littered with blinking white, green and red lights, which Starfire and Raven had put up last minute. A big Christmas tree that Cyborg had found last minute was decorated by Beast Boy, with purple and green decorations, as a tribute to his likeness. Presents sat under the Christmas tree, still unopened, because Starfire had refused the opening of presents until all of the breakfast she made was eaten. And there's no way anyone could convince Starfire otherwise.

"Oh, glorious day, friends!" Starfire said, a huge grin plastered on her face. She hugged Raven and Beast Boy tightly, the apron she was wearing adhering to Raven from the stick substance she called "pancake" batter. Slightly annoyed, but otherwise in a good mood, Raven tore Starfire's apron off of her cloak.

Cyborg played around with his pancakes before groaning.

"Star, is this really necessary?" Cyborg finally said. Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Come on Star! I wanna open my presents!" he said, pushing away the plate. The usual, happy, mellow Starfire narrowed her eyes and prepared a Star bolt. Cyborg's eyes bulged and he picked up his fork.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" He said quickly, jamming a piece of it in her mouth. Raven rolled her eyes. Typical boys.

"Starfire, is that Silkie crawling out the window?" Raven said. Starfire gasped and turned around. Whilst her back was turned, Raven levitated the "pancakes" and hid them underneath the couch; she figured she would get them later on.

"I do not see- Oh! Wonderful! You have all finished consuming the pancakes!" Starfire said, clasping her hands together. Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief while silently thanking Raven.

"Soooo….WE CAN OPEN PRESENTS NOW?" Beast Boy said excitedly. Starfire nodded a huge smile on her face.

Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped up an ran to the Christmas tree at the same time. Starfire, linked arms with Robin and they walked liked civilized people to the couches. Raven sighed, a small smile on her face and sat at the farthest away from everyone else.

"Ravenn!" Beast Boy said, with a goofy grin on his face. He had something hidden behind his back and he seemed to barely contain himself.

"What?" Beast Boy pulled out some mistletoe from behind his back and held it above them. Beast Boy leaned in for a kiss and Raven blushed violently.

When they were finally done, they faced three very shocked Titans.

**(T.T.)**

**Alrighty then. I do have one favor to ask: if you see a mistake, tell me about it in the reviews. **

**Whenever I read over my work I just think "Holy shit, this piece of crap is amazing!" **

**And in reality, it has a shitload of typos and grammatical errors. **

**So yeah, do me a favor and tell me the mistakes. **

**K bai! : )**


End file.
